


The start of a Normal Uprising

by RoseMagi



Series: The Heroines of Academy City [2]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMagi/pseuds/RoseMagi
Summary: Saten's idea comes to fruition.





	The start of a Normal Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these are so short, they will be longer in the future!

That morning, Saten-san barged into the judgement headquarters that the four found themselves converging every day.

“Guess what guys, I enrolled in a kendo class!”

Misaka gulped audibly.

“Now I’m going to fight with Misaka-san and Shirai-san!” She cheered miming sword motions.

Misaka didn’t think her encouragement would spur her into putting herself into such danger, but she didn’t have the heart to disagree with her after having heard the thoughts of all the level 0’s in academy city.

Kuroko began to speak, “Saten-san that is far too dangerous for you and I can no-“

Misaka began to put her hands over Kuroko’s mouth.

“Th- that’s amazing Saten-san I look forward to it!”. Misaka managed to choke out.

Saten beamed.


End file.
